Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody!
is the Eleventh Pretty Cure movie produced by Toei Animation. The movie was released in Japanese cinemas in October 29, 2011 and runs for about 70 minutes. Plot After Cure Muse's mission of restoring her father's kind heart was accomplished, Ako and Mephisto decided to return to Major Land together. Suddenly, a howling noise rang through the city, and when it died down, all music was gone. Ako and Mephisto tried to establish contact with Major Land, but could not get a response. Full of worry, Hibiki and the others headed to Major Land, where there was no sign of the former land of overflowing music. The world was desolate without sound, its people devoid of emotion like stone, continuing to play their soundless instruments. The only one left was Ako's friend Suzu, who explained how Aphrodite suddenly changed and took away all music from the land. Ako and Mephisto, unbelieving and determined to find out the truth, headed to the palace where Aphrodite was. Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen decided to chase after Suzu, who had run away after Ako refused to believe her story. While chasing after Suzu, the girls met with 3 men eager to steal the Healing Chest. And as the truth slowly came to light, the Pretty Cure had to face up to the real enemy. Characters Pretty Cure *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody / Crescendo Cure Melody **As she was jogging along the beach, she spotted Mephisto in a patrol car. Meeting up with Kanade and the others at the police station, they compared their stories. After that, she accompanied the others to Major Land to find the reason behind the loss of music. *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm **She thought she spotted Mephisto on her room balcony in the morning, and was taken aback. After meeting up with Hibiki and the other and comparing their stories, they travelled to Major Land together to solve the mystery. *Siren / Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat **After getting a call from Hibiki that Mephisto had been arrested, she rushed to the police station to meet the others. To make herself a suitable attendant to her King and Princess, she borrowed a reference book from Otokichi and decided to dress in a period-style kimono for the trip to Major Land. *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse **After getting a call from Hibiki that Mephisto had been arrested, she made her way to the police station with Ellen. Elated with the thought of going home to Major Land to live with both her parents, she did not notice that Souta was lonely and reluctant to let her leave, and the two had a fight. When she travelled to Major Land with everyone and learnt from Suzu that Aphrodite was the culprit behind the trouble, she was shocked and turned against everyone, including her own father. Major Land *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Aphrodite *Mephisto *Suzu *Shirabe Otokichi *Suzu's Father *Suzu's Mother Villians *Howling *Major 3 *Negatone Kanon Town *Minamino Souta Trivia *Early promotion material for the movie showed Cure Muse unmasked as well as the Crescendo Tone before they made their debut in the series. *Ako's favourite song which was the ending of the movie was also heard in SPC38. Gallery Movieposterr.png|Textless version of the poster 00004ydz.jpg|Blurry screenshot of the 4 suite cures Precure3.jpg|Crescendo Melody 212cpkp.jpg|Crescendo Tone, appearing in the 2nd PV of Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunaku Kiseki no Merodi! 2pphfdk.jpg|Cure Melody's Upgraded Form from the 2nd PV 0mainVis.jpg|Screenshot of Toei Animation´s Official Suite Precure Movie Web Page F.jpg Melodyrhythmbeatamarilla.png|Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm, Cure Beat and Cure Muse 1312081081084.jpg|Crescendo Tone 314508 193666144034412 100001730833064 454926 1234978 n.jpg Tumblr lqu506Rff91qcu6mno1 500.jpg 296903 193666530701040 100001730833064 454927 6765838 n.jpg Suite movie.png Suite pretty cure characters movie 1.jpg Suite pretty cure characters movie 2.jpg SPC.mov..jpg Passionate Harmony Crescendo.png|Crescendo Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm use Passionate Harmony Crescendo (half power)|link=Suite Pretty Cure The Movie : Take it back! The Miraculous Melody that Connects Hearts! Kanade's Bedroom.png Prohibited the use of miracle lightones1.png|"don't stare at the light when you're very close to it" Prohibited the use of miracle lightones2.png|"don't pull on other people's lights" Prohibited the use of miracle lightones3.png|"don't go buck wild with your light" Howling overview.png|Howling overview Crescendo Cure Melody save Cure Rhythm.png|Crescendo Cure Melody save Cure Rhythm from Howling's attack Major Three accepted the task from Aphrodite.png|Major 3 take an orders from Aphrodite 3 Suite meet Major 3.png|Hibiki, Kanade, and Ellen meet Major 3 Major 3 Pose.png|Major 3 pose when meet Hibiki, Kanade, and Ellen Otokichi fell off the bike.png|Otokichi fell off the bike External links *Pretty Cure Movie website (Japanese) *Suite Pretty Cure♪ Movie in Anime44 (SUB) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzJWp8eWpdE Movie opening *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3RgXQzacU4&feature=related Movie Ending *Suite Precure Song of heart Category:Movies Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪